The Other Side of Reality
by Ina Beana
Summary: Fax. Max and the flock meet the Flamers. Together there's adventure, humor, romance and... Ice? No author's notes, just the story. The Flock and the Flamers travel the world looking for challenges and having the times of their lives! FAX
1. Chapter 1

The Other Side of Reality

1

So, let's get our facts straight. I'm 15, do the math for all the flock's ages yourself cuz, being a school drop-out, I can't do math so well myself and it would take up precious time. Itex is gone. No longer exists. Extinct, call it what you will. Iggy has been drooling after Ella for a month now. And depressed since we left. Did I mention that he can see? Well, my bad. Fang and I are NOT together FYI. I don't know who got that notion in your head. *insert rolling of eyes here* So, to the present. We got a house, aka mansion, and this is where we begin…

Nudge had hooked up my Ipod to our enormous speakers. Tzu – She Gets Up blared through the speakers. She grabbed my hands and yanked me up on the couch to dance. (I don't dance. Feel free to paint this killer picture in your head.) I went ahead and started to jump around with her. Angel joined us. This progressed into Gazzy grabbing some microphone and singing the song.

_I know a girl who's laughter makes the whole world feel like it's brand new again_

_My lover and my best friend and when we talk on the phone she makes my heart burn_

I saw Fang lean against the doorway and watch amused as we all danced around. Iggy ran and did a dramatic pirouette into the room as the chorus started up. Listen to the song to get the image. It is one kick ass song ladies and gentlemen. BOYS AND GIRLS! Okay, I'm done. We ended up applauding ourselves as we waited for our next song to come on. The doorbell then went off. I gestured with my head for Fang to go get it. When he opened the door we saw… Jeb.

Fang gave him a wary look. But, Jeb walked right past him and over to me.

"Hello Max. I just came over to say that there is another sort of division, Ice. It has recently been having problems with a group of mutants. Five, to be exact. One girl, four boys, two of them her brothers. I brought their files." He held up a manila envelope as he said this. "I was hoping maybe you would find them and take them in. I think you would all get along wonderfully. You are all on the same side, after all." Then, he walked out the door. Just. Like. That.

"What the hell…" I muttered. Then I shook my head. Who were these kids? I grabbed the envelope and plopped down on the couch. The flock gathered around me. Let's see who these kids are…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

On the front of the envelope there was one word. "Flamers". _Okay_ I thought _who are the Flamers? Those mutants from… Ice? _So many questions began to whir through my head.

"Come on Max," Angel said. "We wanna know who they are!"

"Sorry. Got sidetracked," I muttered. I pulled out five folders from the envelope. The first one, on top, had "Leader" in large letters on it. And under that, "M57894". Lovely, they have little code names. I scoffed, disgusted at the cruelness of the whitecoats. I opened the folder. I gasped, there was a picture. She was reeeeally pretty! I smiled to myself. She seemed like a "one of the guys" type too though. Iggy whistled one of those little perverted wolf calls or whatever. Nudge smacked him. Speaking of which, she isn't gabbing…

"ZOMG! MAX! SHE'S GORGEOUS! LIKE YOU! But she looks so stubborn too…" She gave me a side glance and a smirk. "Just. Like. YOU!" The flock all laughed as I made a pouty face. Even Fang was chuckling! Butt faces. I went to the next folder. This one had "Right 'Wing' Man" on it. I frowned. That's what Fang was to me. Wait… are they? Can they? No wayyyyy… I gasped.

"I think they may be able to fly like us." I said. The laughter stopped as they all read the front of the folder.

"M57898. What a great name for a person to have." Fang muttered.

I opened the folder and saw a picture of a guy, this time. And man… he was HOTT!

But not as hot as your Fangy Poo right?

Shuddup voice. I growled back.

You need to have a make-out scene soon. I'm tired of waiting. It replied.

HOW DARE YOU! I yelled. Incidentally, out loud.

Everyone jumped.

"Voice?" They all said together.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"Max? Can we go fly outside?" Iggy and Gazzy asked me.

"Go on! I'll find out more about these guys and then maybe we can track them down tomorrow. Alright?" Everyone nodded in agreement and ran outside. Minus one hot guy dressed in all black with a smile that… STOP MAX! Okay. Back on track. Minus Fang.

"So, how are we gonna find these guys?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Let's just finish looking through these folders."

I looked at the next one. "Brother 1" it said. And then "M57895".

"I guess this would be that first girl's brother!" I said. Fang gave me this look that said 'yea, figured that much' and I blushed as I looked at the folder. Another hott guy, this one had blonde hair and blue eyes, and the next folder which said "Brother 2" and "M57896" revealed another that had blonde hair with brown streaks. This is quite hilarious, because the girl had brown hair, and the other guy had blonde. This guy got caught in the middle of the two hair colors. The last folder showed another guy, this guy though seemed sorta Fang-ish yet with dark brown hair. Speaking of which, the right wing man was also Fang-ish. He had black hair cut like fang's. This one had a different tone to him or something though, I couldn't quite figure it out yet. Oh well. Suddenly the doorbell rang again.

"Fang, do you know who that would be?" I glanced at him.

His whole face was the color of a lobster as he tried to hide it, after glancing through the peep-hole. This made me run to the door and open it. "Lissa" I hissed her name. That Bitch… excuse my language. She flipped her red hair over her shoulder and strode past me. HOW DARE SHE! I watched as she sat on Fang's lap and played with his hair.

"You called?" she purred in his ear. She must have thought she was being all slick and I couldn't hear her. But, being a mutant bird kid, I easily picked out her words. I took off at a run past Fang and the bitch, out the glass doors, onto the deck, into the FOREST, and THEN into the air. I warped so that nobody could follow me. Tears streamed down my face, thinking about why it hurt… I had been gathering up all my courage throughout the day today to ask him to go see the new Transformers movie with me on Friday (it's Tuesday FYI) and there he goes… with Lissa. I let out a scream as I went, warp speed, twirling around in the air.

I flew for about 9 hours. Sorry I didn't tell you where we live! Currently, New York New York! So, I'm about in Michigan or some place like that. I landed in the middle of the forest. I sat in one of the trees and just bawled my eyes out. None of the flock knew where I was, and we had no way to contact seeing as I left my cell at home. Awh shit.

"Screw you Nix. You just hate trees because they're prettier than you."

"I do not! I love trees!"

"Sure. That's why you enjoy making huge, unnecessary fires right?"

"Right. Wait, what did you say?"

"I win. I just got you to admit… something."

"See! You don't know what I admitted so it does NOT count!"

I listened to the two voices. One girl, one guy. The guy's name presumably being Nix. I looked for them on the ground. I didn't see anything.

"Look up Max. We're not on the ground."

That was the girl. So, I lifted my head up, and saw the experiment from the folder sitting in the tree across from mine. The Right Wing Man, Nix, was next to her. I saw brother 1 and 2, as well as the other guy. The one with no writing on the cover of his folder… which confused me earlier.

The girl frowned. "You got the envelope from Jeb?"

I gave her a confused/freaked out look and nodded.

She tapped her head. "I can read minds as well as a LOT of other stuff."

Nix chose this time to speak up, "She can do anything. Fly warp like you, even faster if she wants. Telekinesis, turn invisible, change her voice like Gazzy…" he shrugged. "Whatever."

She shot him a look. Then, she gave me a kind look. "I only read to trust. Or to understand. Why are you so upset Max?"

"Fang," I muttered. She closed her eyes as she seemed to concentrate.

"Oh. Him and Lissa." She said knowingly. Then she smirked, "Let's put him back in his place. He can NOT play any friend of mine." Wow, friend status already. The defeat of Itex has softened me up so much. Oh well, I liked this girl already. Oh, what is her name… I voiced my question.

"Oh my… I forgot introductions." Her brothers snickered over on another branch. She shot them a look, and they instantly stopped. Nix chuckled. "I'm Selina, this is Nix 'Tree hater. Right "Wing" Man, as you know', Sean 'the blondest of them all and voice thrower', Joey 'the one stuck in the middle. And bomb master mind', and then Drake 'The dark one'." We all laughed at her little quick descriptions.

"It's dark. Let's all sleep, okay?" She looked at me to seek my approval. I nodded. Then, we all settled down for the night. The great return journey was waiting for me, but I had a feeling that I was going to see something simply amazing, and be carried by Selina… hmmm… what… the… fuck…


	2. Chapter 2

The Other Side of Reality

2

**Last Chapter…**

"It's dark. Let's all sleep, okay?" She looked at me to seek my approval. I nodded. Then, we all settled down for the night. The great return journey was waiting for me, but I had a feeling that I was going to see something simply amazing, and be carried by Selina… hmmm… what… the… fuck…

"Wakey wakey Maxy!" I heard a voice call me. I sat up, and gave Selina a playful glare. She laughed as she faked cowering in fear. She ended up running into a tree and falling flat on her back after she whirled around and tripped on a root. We were all in hysterics as we ate breakfast, prepared by Selina who used her powers to cook up a nice Sunday morning breakfast.

"So, do you call yourselves something? Like, I have my…"

"…flock. Yea, we're the Flamers." Selina finished my sentence, having read my mind. She stood up and wiped her hands on her skinny jeans. Oh, and by the way, they all look different from their pictures. Here's a quick run-down of what they look like. Selina, as I said. Verrry pretttty! Hahaha, she has black skinny jeans, some kick-ass converse that are layered, sorta. And then she has a black cami over a cami with a rose pattern on it. Then she has some black earrings with a single orange earring in her second hole on her left ear. Her hair has some side bangs, and bright red tips. Just like Nix's hair which is cut in another one of those emo styles, (they are all the same to me) and red tips like Selina.

He has a dark green American Eagle t-shirt on and some ripped baggy jeans. He's got some Awesome DC's on his feet and seems to smile whenever he sees Selina. (Coinkiedink? I think NOT!) Then the brothers. Sean and Joey. They match in what they wear. White shirt, dark brown khaki sorta shorts, DC shoes, and a shark tooth necklace on Sean. Black shirt, light brown khaki sorta shorts, DC shoes, and a shark tooth necklace on Joey.

Then there's Drake, much like Fang just a little bit different in his dress. He has a dark grey ambercrombie t-shirt on and some black jeans with some black converse. Then, one earring in his left ear. So, he's straight. Haha… aren't I well-advised in fashion?

"Yes you are max. BRAVO!" Selina replied to my question which I sarcastically asked in my mind. She began a slow clap and soon all the guys joined in and we were all on the floor laughing again. "Okay, let's make like a hippie and blow this joint guys!" Joey used his water powers to put out the fire, Sean used his earth powers to clear the ground of evidence of our little camp, and Drake just was off to the side watching everything as Nix was talking to Selina about how they were getting back to New York. Soon, Joey and Sean were done with fixing up the place and Selina came up to me.

"Okay, so I'm gonna carry you as we fly back to your house. Okay?" she then gave me a toothy smile, showing that she had actual fangs.

"Holy shiiiit. That is coooool!" I replied. I knew that Selina could have already killed me, easy. So, I trusted her. It's some really freaky weird sorta trusting thing, you wouldn't get it. "And I'm cool with you carrying me. But are you sure I can't keep up?" She smiled.

"You'll see." Then, she grabbed me, bridal style (weeeeeird. O_o) and then jumped into the air, whipped out her wings and hovered waiting for the other Flamers. I looked at her wings…

"What are you exactly?" I asked her.

"Half Dragon. The scientists at Ice couldn't even figure out what we were. It's sorta funny, really. I can phase into a dragon, or just half way between the two. I hate anime though…" She scrunched up her face. "Eeew."

I laughed. "Yea, no offense to the anime peoples but it's not my thing. Cool though, 'bout what you are. Yet, it still freaks me out." I could feel my old Max coming out. I missed my old self honestly. Ever since we brought Itex down, I've become lazy. Haven't flown for a while except yesterday. And I've been way too submissive. Like with the Flamers.

"I'm glad the old Max is finally back." Selina sighed. "It was sorta scary how you just accepted us. I was like… shouldn't she be getting out of here, running, fighting or something? But then, you snapped out of it. Welcome back Maximum Ride." She grinned at me as I smirked right back, getting back into the beat of adventure.

"Can I try to keep up with you guys?" We were still hovering for some reason.

"Sure." And with that, she just dropped me. Luckily, I'm prepared for everything again and I just flapped on back up instantly.

"5" Sean yelled.

"4" Nix.

"3"Joey. Selina and I got prepared to start racing.

"2" Selina.

"1" Me.

"GO!" yelled the guys. And off we went. I went straight into warp like Selina. Then, I saw her smirk at me, challenging me as she went even faster. Then, she was gone. All that was left was a trail of blue fire, coming from Selina or something. Way too complex for my bird brain. I stopped flying and just hovered as the guys joined me.

"Creamed." Nix said, as he started to burst out in laughter. We were all doubled over laughing, Drake just chuckling like Fang, when Selina came back.

"Come on you guys, we haven't got that long." She said as she grabbed me once again and the group all warped towards New York. It was WAY faster than my super speed, and we were in front of our mansion in 45 minutes.

"Jeepers creepers. That was sooo fast…" I said, almost tipping over when Selina set me down.

"You look drunk," Joey said. "Like a…"

"Llama." Selina said.

"No, deer!" Sean shot back.

"Moose." Nix butted in. Pretending to inspect his nails. I snorted. They were such goofs!

"Munk." Drake said. We all whipped our heads around to look at him. Then, we were all slapping him high-fives for the perfect word. I shook my head. I could chill with these guys forever.

"How could you 'chill' with the Flamers?" Joey said. Then he gave me a look, "and 'chilling' with people is such a gangster term Max. WHAT HAPPENED TO THE MAX I USED TO KNOW?!?" He dramatically fell to his knees in front of me, using his power to make fake tears flow down his face. "Whyyyy?"

Well, you can guess what happened next. Yes, we were laughing our faces off.

"Ahh, my face hurts." Nix said, mushing his face around to get the stiff muscles to stop smiling. That just had us laughing even harder.

"Okay, let's go inside you guys." I said when we stopped laughing. I walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell, my new friends right on my tail feathers. Haha, feathers. You know? Cuz I'm a… *insert clearing of throat here* I mean… nevermind. Hehe…

"MAAAAAX!" Angel opened the door and jumped into my arms. I hugged her, she was crying. I pulled away to look at her and wiped away her tears.

"Why are you crying baby?" I asked her.

"We thought that… that… you…. y-y-you… left." She whispered the last word.

"Noooo, I'll always come back. Don't you ever forget that!" I set her down as Gazzy came running and he wrapped his little arms tightly around my waist.

"Don't you ever ever EVER leave EVER again!" he was crying too.

_Wow, after one day… they really missed you! _I heard Selina's voice say in my head.

I turned my head and let her see the surprise on my face. She laughed quietly.

"MAX! MAX! FANG WAS ABOUT TO CALL 911 OR SOMETHING! AND EVERYONE WAS CRYING! IGGY COULDN'T COOK! WE HAD TO ORDER! IT WAS GROSS! I MISSED YOU! Isn't take out food supposed to be yummy? Well, I hated it! AND DON'T LEAVE AGAIN EVER!"

Nudge.

I was attacked by Nudge and right after Iggy came tearing down the stairs and I toppled over with the weight of all four bird kids on me. All of these "I MISSED YOU!"'s and "DON'T EVER LEAVE!"'s and "WE LOVE YOU!"'s were coming at me with supersonic speeds. I hugged them all to me and soon we were all smiling in delight. Then, they noticed the Flamers.

"We sound evil Max." Selina smirked.

"Who are they Max?" Angel asked. Then, she recognized Selina. "OH! She's that really pretty leader of the Flamers!"

"Not really pretty." Selina muttered. Then, Angel went up to her and said, "That's because he's just stupid and shy. But he seems cool!" Selina looked surprised. But then, understanding shone in her eyes. "I don't know." She muttered, and looked at the floor. Angel gave her a big hug and Selina smiled at her. Then she looked up and her eyes narrowed. I saw her eyes change too, like a cat's eyes, but the opposite effect. Her Iris turned light blue and what would be the whites of her eyes seemed to be dark blue flames. I whipped my head around to see who/what she was glaring at, and glared myself. I heard a growl come from the guys, and Nix even snarled a little.

"Cool," Iggy breathed, looking at the guys. But we were to busy glaring at Fang.

And Lissa.

On the couch.

Snuggling.

Watching…

Selina snorted. "Alvin and the Chipmunks. They're watching Alvin and the Chipmunks."

The flock, minus Fang, and the flamers all exchanged a look and then burst out laughing. Tears were streaming down my face and I had a hand on Sean to keep myself up. He had a hand on Joey, who had a hand on Nix, who had a hand on Selina, who collapsed in laughter causing a domino effect which silenced us all. But then we all started laughing again. We all took deep breathes and finally stopped laughing and resorted to smiling like a bunch of goons. I did the introductions for my flock and we walked inside.

Selina shushed everyone, then the Flamers all turned invisible. We all turned to look at Fang and Lissa, still somehow oblivious though they were facing us. Intense movie. I held in a giggle (yes, giggle), and watched in anticipation for what they were going to do, the Flamers I mean. Suddenly, they all appeared again. Selina, Nix, and Drake were camping out on the floor eating popcorn, laughing randomly, and making comments as Sean and Joey were sitting next to Fang and Lissa mock crying and wiping away tears. The rest of the flock burst out laughing as Fang freaked and fell off the back of the couch. Lissa was screaming and then Selina and Nix turned around and said to her, "God, it's not that scary. It's a CHIPMUNK honey!" Then Selina dramatically grabbed her hands and said "Get yourself TOGETHER girl!" We were then all in hysterics as Selina and her band of loonies bowed to us and we clapped loudly. Fang got back up and looked at me with shock.

"Max! You're back!" I looked at myself, twisting around and looking at my feet, then turned back to him.

"Seems like it." This caused a couple of giggles from the younger flock members. I smirked. I focused my eyes on Joey. "I want to race YOU. Are you ready?" He faked a gulp and walked outside, the rest of us following minus Fang and Lissa. Fang, because he was trying to get Lissa out of the house.

"Okay, straight all the way to me and back. Okay? First one back wins." She smirked and suddenly she was gone, a ball of blue fire left in her place. Joey spit on it and it extinguished. Then he did a cool pose and said, in a heavy cowboy drawl said, "Git'er done!" We all had a good laugh and then Joey and I got into those racing positions as the countdown started.

"GO!"

We were gone. I kept steady with Joey, and then I poured on more speed. I passed him, and searched for Selina. There. I slowed a little as I prepared to turn around, but then I saw Joey. He swung his feet in front of him and twisted in the air so he was facing the opposite way, then pulled his wings in, he kept going backwards and when he reached Selina, he pulled out his wings and then started shooting back, just as I was half-way through my turn. I gritted my teeth and poured on all my speed, slowly passing him and barely winning the race.

"How did you DO that?" I asked when we had landed and now we all sat in a circle. He smirked.

"Practice, practice, practice." I growled at him as the rest all laughed at me. Then, Fang came outside. Sean began to make siren sounds, incredibly like the actual thing, as he got closer the sounds got more frantic until Selina smacked him upside the head. Not a split-second later, the sounds continued, getting faster and faster. Selina looked at Sean, but he merely shrugged. Gazzy. I raised my eyebrows at Nudge who smiled and thwacked Gazzy on the back of the head.

"Revenge for shutting me up all the time. Ah, revenge is so tasteful." Nudge said. We all chuckled. Fang looked slightly hurt but nonetheless, looked at me.

"Max, can I talk to you alone?" he said.

I looked to Selina, who discreetly smirked but had a light in her eyes.

_I'll follow you and tell you what he's thinking. Saves Angel from the job._ Angel smiled thankfully at Selina, since she had been reading my mind. I nodded to Selina as I got up and followed Fang as he took of into the sky. We flew next to each other, and out of the corner of my eye I could see Selina, but she was running on the ground at an incredible speed. Ah, woe is me. I chuckled at my own little joke as Fang raised an eyebrow at me. I shot him a glare.

"Where are we headed massster?" I asked him.

_Hey! I'm supposed to be the hissing one! _Selina voiced in my head. _I'm the one that's part dragon. Rarr._

"We're going to the lake." Fang replied.

_He thinks that you look beautiful when you fly. _Selina told me. I could almost see her frowning. Fang was making no sense at all. He goes off with Lissa, and now he thinks I look beautiful? I guess that there is more to this than I assumed…

"Cool." I said, just as we flew over the lake. We landed near the edge and sat down in the sand. Both of us were quiet for a while until he spoke up.

"She lied, you know."

"What?"

"Lissa, I didn't call her." He was looking at his shoes as he said this. "And she made me sit with her on the couch. She wouldn't shut up or leave otherwise." He chuckled at the last part.

"Oh." I said, and looked at my own feet. I felt sorta… queasy at the moment. Probably because there's a dead fish in front of me. I glanced to my left as I saw Selina lean against a tree.

_He's thinking about how he had to yell at Lissa to get her to finally leave. And about how much he wants to be with you._ I saw her look to the sky, sad. Then back to me. She mouthed, "See you at the mansion." And then she was gone, leaving a little crater in the sand. I looked at Fang to find him absent-mindedly drawing in the sand. He wrote "Fang" and then "Max". He then wrote "Fax" and "Mang" underneath, only to wipe away "Mang" and draw a heart around "Fax". He seemed to have a freak moment though where he wiped it all away frantically. I pretended to be looking elsewhere when he checked if I'd seen. I had the sudden urge to hug the daylights out of (haha) and so I leaned over and hugged him as hard as I could. I breathed in his scent to find that he smelled like… cherries. Wow. I leaned away to look at him. He seemed shell-shocked. I smirked.

"I think we oughtta get back. I have no clue what Joey and Sean can accomplish in ten minutes." He smiled back at me.

_All sortsa crap. Haha! You'll seeeeee… _Uh oh.


	3. Chapter 3

The Other Side of Reality

3

**In the Last Chapter…**

"**I think we oughtta get back. I have no clue what Joey and Sean can accomplish in ten minutes." He smiled back at me.**

_**All sortsa crap. Haha! You'll seeeeee… **_**Uh oh.**

* * *

Fang and I flew back to the mansion, and as we flew up there was a huge bang. Fire and Dust spread over the entirety of the mansion, and at the same a… narwhal made of water shot upwards from the mansion.

"Ohhh… I'm so going to get them…." I landed at a run, straight into Sean, and I tackled him mercilessly. Just as I was thinking what to do to him, Selina came up with a makeup kit.

"Muahahahahaha! I shall give you a complete makeover now that you are in my power. " she declared in an evil voice.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Joey backing into the house. I quickly snatched the makeup kit from Selina and I told her in my mind how he was attempting to disappear. She smirked, showing her fangs, and she suddenly disappeared. Angel approached me with an evil smile on her face, motioning for me to give her the kit. I gave it to her and pinned down Sean's arms as she did his makeup. When she finished, I took a good look at him. Suddenly, I just collapsed into laughter, my arms turning to jelly. I rolled off of Sean as he got up and brushed off his pants.

"Ohmigosh… what are you guys looking aaaaaat? You never seeeen a prettay boy bafore?" He said in his girly girl voice. All of us collapsed into laughter. Fang and Drake just smirked though. Then, out of nowhere, I heard a battlecry. _Uh oh… _I thought.

BAM! Selina and Joey came shooting out of the window on the third floor facing us. They hit the floor with a thunk and with one knee on his chest, Selina had him pinned down.

"Hmmmm… whatever shall I do to my dearest brother." She smirked and out of nowhere, Joey was covered in makeup made to make him look like a girl, but he had a unicorn horn attached to his forehead as well! My stomach cramped as I laughed even more, the two boys just stood in front of us, looking serious and business like. Joey's face lit up with an idea. He strode his way towards Fang, and in the voice of Alvin the Chipmunk, he said…

"Well, whatever you guys! I know that I'm always going to be beautiful and my Fangy Poo will ALWAYS love me!" With that, he let one of his hands trail down Fang's arm. By now, I swear that I had lost my ability to cry, all tears used in laughing. After we finshed laughing, Selina used her powers to remove the goofy makeup from the guys. I then had a thought.

"How did you guys get the fire to envelop the house?" The two began to whistle and draw in the ground with their feet while looking around innocently.

Selina turned to them as well, "Yeah, how did you do that?"

"Me." A voice responded. We turned our heads to Drake, awaiting an explanation. Being like Fang, he gave no answer and simply looked at us challengingly. Both Angel and Selina looked at each other, and crossing their arms at the same time, they looked back at Drake and said, "You really think we can't discover your secret?" Drake, in turn, looked nonchalantly back at the two.

"Whatever, I think we should all get to know each other better!" Selina exclaimed. "Let's split off into twos and get to know each other one by one." She came up to me and led me to one of the empty rooms upstairs. A couch appeared and the room became furnished. I looked around, amazed, and then sat next to Selina on the couch.

"Well, I guess you know a lot about me…" I started. She nodded in agreement. "And so I guess that this session will be all about me getting to know you!" I winked at her and we chuckled.

"Well, you obviously know I lead the Flamers. I am coincidentally the most powerful creation of Ice, which was their mistake. And though you may want to know what my experience at Ice was like…" She sighed and looked at her hands. "It was a nightmare. More like hell on earth than anything else. The thing that kept me going was music, and my brothers." She smiled to me. "I can do anything I wish with my powers, and so I can project music, which is also one of the ways I regain my power when I'm tired, or how I get through everything. Some of the music I can project can hurt others as they hear it." She went on to tell me how she was kept with her brothers and met Drake first, and they became fast friends. Then she met Nix, who she didn't trust so well because Drake didn't like him. They all soon accepted each other and Selina broke them out of Ice.

"So, what did Angel mean with the comment when she frowned and said something about… I can't remember." I said.

"Oh, I just like one of my guys, but obviously I could never be liked back… ever. I'm too powerful, too scary. I'm so not the type ANYONE would ever date. I remember how my friendship with Drake dwindled as I got to know Nix better. Drake was once my right hand man, but now the roles reversed. I don't know why." Selina put her hands in her head. Then, she suddenly sat up. "Well, I love French Fries above all else. I enjoy playing xbox 360. Hehe. Andddddd… hmmm. I dunno. But, if you don't mind," She looked shy, "I would like to consider us best friends already. Of course we will continue to know each other but…."

I looked at her, flattered, and agreed. We spent the rest of the day getting to know each other until night fell. We heard a bang on the door.

"It's LOCKED! MAX! SELINA!" It was Fang. I sighed as I heard the lock click open. Selina muttered in her sleep, "More chocolate please my delicious Drake…"

Iggy, Fang, Nix, and Drake all burst into the room. I shrieked as Iggy jumped on me.

"What was that for?" I said in a strained voice. That boy was HEAVY and right on my STOMACH!

"Nothing. Fang almost cried because he didn't know where you were though." He replied. He was suddenly knocked off of me.

"Oh, oops." Selina fake apologized, having 'stretched' her feet. I glanced at Drake and Nix to see a longing look on Drake's face, while also envious, as Nix looked relieved to see Selina again. We both got off the couch, turned around, and jumped out the window. We landed on the deck and walked inside.

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" Selina cried as she crawled towards the kitchen.

"I neeed… waaaaaaaater…." I groaned, and I dropped to my knees. Just as Gazzy, Angel, Joey, and Sean walked in, we both got up and raced to the cupboard. We were shoving each other aside, going for the cookie jar.

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!" I yelled, trying to get the jar. Contrary to my little war cry, Selina full out hissed and snarled at me. I began to laugh, it was very humorous. We then both got to the jar. We grabbed it, both holding the jar, and began to have a staring contest .Selina snarled as I growled at her, best I could do. Drake slid across the counter, grabbed the jar from us, and sprinted away. We both looked shocked, having not expected that. Selina went after him, promising me to come back and share with me.

"Can we play truth or dare Max?" I heard Angel innocently ask.

_Selina, I need some help. Is she just trying to get me and Fang back together? _ I voiced my concerns to her in my mind.

_Um, yah. Okay, I got the cookies… running… oof! UNFAIR! He grabbed me around the waist and dragged me to the ground! Powers…. Mmkay! RUNNING! BE RIGHT THERE! _I heard her running down the hall.

She came into the room, red in the face, with Drake sauntering into the room, hands in pockets, behind her. She placed the jar on the counter and we both dug in. Nix and Iggy entered the room and Joey and Sean threw pies at their faces. There was no reaction, because Selina had cleaned it right off and, I assume, told them not to get angry about it. Her brothers hugged her at the same time, and then tried to steal cookies. Bad mistake. She snarled at them, fire shooting from her fingertips as her eyes switched as they did before, yet this time red in color.

"Cookie. MINE!" She returned to her normal state and resumed to eat the last cookie, which I offered to her. We turned around and looked at Angel, still trying to give us puppy eyes.

"Uh oh…" Selina muttered.

"Pwease?" Angel asked again, her eyes turning into those deathly puppy eyes.

_RUNNNNN! _Selina yelled into my mind.

Hands covering our eyes we sprinted away in different directions, up stairs, and into separate rooms. Removing my hand from my eyes, I realized I was… in Fang's room.

_Hey Selina! _I yelled in my mind.

_Yeah?_

_Where are you at? _

_Ummm… I dunno. Here, the room looks like this… _She sent me a picture of a room I didn't recognize. No need to go into detail, but it looked slightly boyish.

_I don't recognize it at all._

_Mmkay, where are you?_

_Fang's room. _I heard her snickering.

_Ooooh… you bad Maxy… _

_SELINA!_

_Okay okay! I will leave you in peace. I'm just gonna sleep here. Don't feel like leaving so… bah BAM! Hehe… well, goodnight Max!_

_Night._

I looked around. He was pretty clean for a teenage guy. I'm pretty express. I heard footsteps in the hallway. My gut told me it was Fang, so I ran and hid under his bed. I saw his feet come in through the door. They went into his bathroom and shut the door. I heard the shower start, so I began to crawl out from under the bed. It was taking forever! Just as I was out on one side of his bed, I heard the water shut off and the doorknob begin to turn. I quickly and silently sprinted to stand behind where his door would open. He opened it and the door shielded me from view. I held my breath as I heard him fiddle with something in his bathroom. He then walked out with a towel around his waist and went to his closet to get clothes. Oh no… please don't drop the towel… pleeeeeeease. Uh oh… I saw him pick out clothes and drop the towel. I froze in place. Well, at least he wasn't facing me. I began to creep towards him so maybe I could hide behind him. This would never work, I stopped in the middle of the room. He began turning around, still nothing covering him.

_SELINA!_

_Eh?_

_MAKE ME INVISIBLE NOW!_

_GOT IT!_

I turned invisible just as Fang turned around. And let me tell you… wow. He is ripped. I felt a bit bad, but I was in such shock that all I could do was stare at him. He finally was dressed and he went to bed. Now, I had to get out.

_Selina. How do I get out?_

_The door. Be REALLY quiet though or he'll freak… and by the way, enjoy the show?_

I could practically hear her snickering. I crept towards the door, no longer invisible, and slowly began reaching for the doorknob. I looked at Fang, who was sleeping peacefully in his bed. I could hear the even breathing, but just in case I asked Selina if he was actually asleep.

_I don't know. Oh crap… Selina, he knows you're there. What do you want me to do?_

I sucked in a breath, and figured that we needed to talk anyways. I told Selina to do nothing, and that I would handle that.

_I found out whose room I'm in by the way… and I pretty much just went through the same thing you just went through. However, I teleported away. I have a feeling he knows I was there though… eugh. Well, Adios!_

I walked to the side of Fang's bed and sat there. Either he was faking or was actually asleep. But, as I gazed at him, I felt myself entranced by him. He had the hair that always got in his eyes, giving me an excuse to touch him, those eyes that betrayed his emotions to me but no one else, he laughed only for me, he talked the most to me while he was still the always strong and silent type to the rest of the flock. All in all, he was pretty cute. Haha. Well, I figured that since I was just sitting there, still freezing my butt off, I would go ahead and join him. So I lifted the covers and snuggled against his side. He threw one arm around me, and I warmed up instantly. Have I ever told you that this guy is a HEATER? It was probably 81 degrees of heat radiating off of him! I felt my eyes drifting closed, exhausted from my eventful day.


	4. Chapter 4

The Other Side of Reality

4

**From the Last Chapter…**

Well, I figured that since I was just sitting there, still freezing my butt off, I would go ahead and join him. So I lifted the covers and snuggled against his side. He threw one arm around me, and I warmed up instantly. Have I ever told you that this guy is a HEATER? It was probably 81 degrees of heat radiating off of him! I felt my eyes drifting closed, exhausted from my eventful day…

* * *

I opened my eyes the instant I felt something move around my waist. Heat was radiating from below me and I was almost sweating! I looked in front of me to see… Fang's face? HOW DID I GET HERE?

_You climbed into bed with him. Non-Typical Max action much?_

_I told you Selina, haven't seen action in FOREVER! So, ni!_

_Don't you go Monty Python on ME!_

_NI NI NI NI NI!_

_Okay, well, see… I was going to help you get off of Fang but now…_

Underneath me, Fang yawned and stretched. It was now or never. I quickly pushed with my hands and knees, sending me flying to the side. Whipping out my wings and doing a quick backwards flap, I managed to land on my feet and then I rolled like a log under Fang's bed.

_It's no fun now that you've gotten away by yourself. OH YEA! I can talk into people's minds. Oh FANGY POO!_

_SELINA STOP IT!_

"Max? Maaaax?" I could hear Fang call out.

_Selina, why did you have to tell him? _I yelled at her in my mind.

_I didn't!_

_Then who…_

The sweet voice of little Angel entered my mind, _Well… you see, under the given circumstances…_

My eyes widened as I noticed Fang getting on his hands and knees. I quickly rolled out from under the bed and jumped on top of it. Seeing the bathroom door wide open, I ran for it, having perfected my technique so that my feet fell without a sound, leaving Fang on his knees scratching his head in uncertainty. I giggled, then slapped my hand over my mouth. Remembering that Fang already showered the day before, I quickly jumped behind the black shower curtain and held my breath. I strained my ears to hear Fang's barely audible footsteps.

"Hmmm… I guess maybe she lied. Oh well, another day. Let's see… day 379 since I realized I love Maximum Ride. Still haven't told her because I, according to Sean and Joey, have no balls and today Iggy is making poached eggs for breakfast."

I could feel my face heat up and Fang's words. He had no idea I was here! I hope, time to tell Selina I love her and to get her on my side…

_I know you love me Max. And no, he has no idea you are in his shower. If he did, he would probably be…_

_EWEWEWEWEWEW! SELINA!_

_Just sayin'… _I could practically hear her snickering.

_By the way Max, we have a date with Angel to play truth and dare. Except she, Gazzy and Nudge just want us playing while they go swim in the lake. Alone time with our age groups, is how she said it I believe._

I almost groaned at the new information. Truth or Dare. Whoopie.

"I wish I could just tell her." I could hear Fang moan. I suddenly had an urge to let him know I knew. Reaching for the end of the shower curtain, I froze. I feared what a breakup would do. But, this time I realized my mistake. It's a thing of forget and forget. I'll have the Flock and the Flamers to help me along if it happens and over time that injury of breaking up would heal. Yes, our friendship could be ruined, but I'm sure that then, my soul mate would be out there. However, I knew in my heart it was Fang and I could do this. Feeling butterflies in my stomach, I put on what I hoped was a sexy smile as I sauntered out of the shower and stood behind Fang, who had his head in his hands, staring into the sink. Snaking my arms around him, I put my head on his shoulder. He looked up in surprise, freezing.

"Didn't I teach you not to freeze but to attack when you're grabbed from behind?" I whispered into his ear.

I saw his eyes widen as he asked me, "How much did you hear?"

"Hmmm…" I began to trail into the bedroom again. "Enough to make you question yourself for the next couple of days." I turned around and walked out of his bedroom. I looked as his espression; pure panic. I smirked. "See ya!"

I sprinted out the door and down the hall. I heard music blasting in a room upstairs, so I ran up the stairs and burst into the accused room. I saw Selina, jumping around to Jesse McCartney. Well, I was already having an off day, so I joined in. She grabbed a pair of socks, rolled up into eachother, and she sang it to me.

_It's been about a year now!_

_Ain't seen or heard from you!_

_How do you_

_How do you sleep?_

_How do you sleep?_

After jumping for the duration of the song, it changed, immeadiately we screamed and fell into the fetal position covering our ears. Gazzy and Iggy ran to our room as well as Drake and Sean. They immediately collapsed to the floor. Throwing the remote down the hall a good 20 feet, Selina screamed, "DRAKE! GRAB THE REMOTE WHILE PLUGGING YOUR EARS AND SAAAAVE US!"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Drake running to the remote, just getting up the stairs, and covering his ears. He ninja rolled, grabbed it, and shut off the speakers. Everyone sighed in relief.

"Party in the USA I presume?" Drake smirked.

"Yes… it was so immensely painful. IQ drop, brain shrinkage, stupidity… it all hit so hard when I heard that song," Iggy smiled. "Thank goodness the little hero of emo clonedness saved us."

I laughed. Fang walked up the stairs, hands in pockets, and went to stand next to me. He looked a little shaken, but I guess that much is expected. I smirked. I'm soooo awesome.


End file.
